L Lawliet: My Life
by RaitoLawliet
Summary: L Lawliet's life from the day he was born. This is not yet complete but reviews on whether I should continue would be much appreciated :) Putting the disclaimer here, because I will forget to add it in: I do not own Death Note.
1. Too young to know the world

**A/N: Hey readers! This is my first fanfiction, so apologies in advanced if it isn't that good. From all of the L Lawliet stories I have read concerning his childhood, none of them were how I expected. So, I decided to make my own. I hope you all like it, please review! **

**P.S, the whole story will be in L's POV, and the dates aren't necessarily correct. I do not own Death Note. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Too young to know the world.

31st October 1990. I must say my parents were blessed. My mother holding me close to her chest, my father with arms around us both; we were the perfect little family. This was the day that I took my first breath, met the world, met the people who had created me. I had a tuft of dark brown hair, onyx eyes, and, well, you could tell that I was British, let's put it that way.

I was drifting off to sleep in my mother's arms, when I was suddenly shook wide awake by these funny-looking men wearing clinical blue, who none of which were my mother or father. I wanted my mother, my father, the only scents I knew. I was only a few hours old. even a genius knows nothing more at that age. I was put down in this plastic tub (well, that's what it looks like), while the funny men attended to my mother. If I didn't concentrate on what I was looking at, I could see nothing more than shapes and colours, but I had sharp little ears, and by the tone that was spoken by the funny men, I was instantly fearful. My mother was whisked away, with my father walking close behind them, looking both shocked and concerned. I was left on my own, left in this plastic tub. I never saw my mother again.

* * *

**A/N: Suspense, what's going to happen to little L? Of course I know, just wanted to leave you guys (if anyone's reading this) on a little cliffhanger. I know this chapter is REALLY short, but aren't most opening chapters? I promise that the next will be a lot longer. Please leave me a review, should I post the next chapter? Let me know! :D**


	2. Father

**A/N: Guess what? I just had to write the next chapter, I couldn't wait until I'd had a review, writing really does give you a buzz! Please write a review; I would love to know what you guys think**

* * *

Chapter 2: Father.

My mother had passed away while I was just a few hours old. At aged two, my dark brown hair was now ravening. I was still pale as anything, apparently just like my mother. My father looked nothing like me; medium-brown hair, tanned skin and emerald-green eyes, with a perfectly toned body. I was black and white, nothing more. My clothes were of many bright colours, although they looked dull and dirty, due to lack of being washed. My father just couldn't cope without my mother around; he struggled just to put a meal in front of me once a day. Instead, he would just buy sweet supplements, and we would eat those. I never slept, I simply couldn't. My father couldn't look after himself, he was always tripping over things, how was I supposed to go to sleep knowing he could get hurt? We also had no hot water; the income we received went straight on beer and other smelly things that I must not touch. Apparently it's called "weed", although I thought that "weeds" were unwanted plants that grew in your garden. I was lying on the mattress on the floor, cuddling my filthy blanket (it was the only comfort that I had) when my father stormed into our flat. A drunken mess, and he reeked of that "weed" thing.

"L Lawliet, disgust of a son, how you can be mine is another question, you've gone over your allowance for the month, daddy dear has no money left for his special drink, and you know what that means?" I gulped. I knew all too well what this meant, even if I was only two. I had £5 a month to last me; everything I needed for the month would be bought for £5. From food to clothing, no wonder I didn't have clean clothes and was malnourished. I felt his large hand come into contact with my small, innocent face, the burn throbbing through the whole left side of my face. The punch was next, that had knocked me to the ground, the pool of blood surrounding me, and my fragile body throbbed from being knocked down. I curled up into a ball, what I always do to "protect" myself, although this just made him angrier. "You coward!" His voice was crashing through my ear drums; he even woke up the neighbors.

I sighed. This was typical behavior of my father, even more so that it was my third birthday tomorrow. I remember my last birthday all too clearly. I looked like my mother, I had all of her features, and I was even as pure as her; that was my father hated me. I reminded him of my mother, his wife; although what hurt the most was when I was told that I was the reason mother wasn't here. He said that I was a murderer, me, an innocent two year old, and a murderer? My father told me that if I wasn't born, he and my mother would be leading a happy life, fulfilling all of their dreams. No child should have to hear this, regardless of age. That was where I got my lack of emotion from, of course I did care, but after witnessing that, being the victim, it hits you like a tonne of bricks.

Soon after being threatened and beat down, I smelt gasoline; father kept it in the cupboard by the basin, and I was instructed not to touch. I felt the cool, wet liquid being poured over me; it was honestly soothing on my throbbing body. Father began coating areas of the flat in this liquid, I wondered why, as any child would. How was I to know everything that I knew was going to go up in flames? He lit his lighter, the one he used to light his "weed", and threw it into the bathroom. The orange source of light flickered, the heat from the fire overwhelming, I thought that I was going to pass out. I feared for my life; something wasn't right here, I sensed the danger. I started to yell, the realised that the door was left open. The entire flat began to fill with thick, black smoke; I struggled to see where I was walking. I found my blanket (there was no way I was leaving without my only comfort) and proceeded to walk through the thick smoke, and out of the door.

My father had already fled; well I couldn't see him anywhere. By now, the alarms had been raised and all of the other residents were exiting the block of flats, worried and panicked looks on their faces. One of them, a kind old lady, saw me sitting on the floor alone, wearing nothing but my trousers and cuddling my blanket. She scooped me into her arms, and carried me away from all of the commotion, realising that I was badly bruised, cut, and covered in gasoline. She placed me down on the grass, and told me to stay put. I did as I was told, only to pass out shortly after her leaving.

I remember waking up in the back of a big car thing, lying down with funny-looking green men peering over me.

* * *

**A/N: well, that's chapter 2 done, and I'm already starting on the third! I nearly cried writing this, L, hurt? No, those two words should never be placed in the same sentence. Anyway, please review, it would be most appreciated! :D Thank you to the person who gave my my first review, as my account is not yet 24 hours old, I can't reply to you, but thank you so much! :D**


	3. Alone

**A/N: I've been waiting all day to write this chapter, a lot of suspense since the last one, eh? Well anyways I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoy writing! Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts and how I can improve! Thank you to the people who have given me reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alone.

It's never pleasant waking up in a strange place. It's never pleasant waking up in that strange place alone, regardless of age. I was three now. It was the day after my third birthday, although I had never celebrated it. The strange place was warm, clinical, with clean colours everywhere. Not a patch of dark colour, it was almost eerie. No, it _was_ eerie to me back then. I had several blankets pulled up over me, and I was wearing (by the looks of it) a dress. Even my clothing was in the same colours as the room. My head was beginning to throb, as was the rest of my body. It was then that I hit realisation; my father was gone.

He had fled two nights ago, after setting the block of flats alight. Fortunate for me, we were on the bottom floor; I just prayed that everybody else was alright. Many questions were running through my little head; where was I? Why was I here? Where was my father? Why did he set out home alight? The questions were endless. The only thing that I could remember was being pulled away by some kind old lady and then waking up in the back of the strange car with sirens and funny green men were looking over me.

It occurred to me that I was in a hospital. Why was I here? I was fine, my head was clear and I wasn't hurt. Few cuts and bruises maybe, but certainly nothing worth the attention of a practitioner. This was the second time that I had been in a hospital, minus my birth, which I guessed was in the same building. The only other time that I had been here was when my father had been poisoned by his special drink, which I learned was called "alcohol" and it was very bad for you. I have never touched a single drop of the stuff, and I don't intend to. I drifted back off into a light sleep.

* * *

"Hey there little fella, how you doing"? I stared blankly at the friendly-looking practitioner. My first thoughts were 'who ate all the pies?', but I decided against asking him this.

"I'm okay; I'm a little hungry though." The pie-man chortled a hearty laugh, although I didn't know what he found funny.

"Anything in particular you fancy?" he asked as she checked my temperature and afterwards pulled out the needle, which was apparently an IV drip.

"Got any cake? Or biscuits, if you have them I'll have both. If you only have one of them though I'll accept a double helping". My face was expressionless. The pie-man laughed, what was so funny?

"You need real food, not sugar!"

"I don't like 'real food' though."

"Hmm", he turned away with a grin on his face. Once he has exited the room I preceded to taking a little walk, I needed sugar, and fast. I was almost certain he would make me eat something bitter and horrible. Most likely there would be vegetables included, and there was no way a vegetable was going near my mouth.

The entire hospital was eerie, but somehow comforting at the same time. Even though the hospital was full of people, I felt alone. This was a feeling that not even sugar could cure. I had lost my mother three years ago yesterday, and now I had lost my father as well. Most three year olds have their parents to look up to, to be their hero's. I had no-one. I was alone. My father never really cared for me, I reminded him too much of his dead wife, my mother. I had been alone from the very start. I taught myself the simplest things; eating with a knife and fork, not having accidents on my mattress, potty training myself. Wasn't that the parent's job? The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks falling from above. I had no parents. Well, metaphorically I did; just they weren't here. I had a feeling that I would never see my father again. I was right, my first correct deduction that actually mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Aww this was so sad to write :( Hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 4 on its way soon!**


	4. Faith

**A/N: So here's chapter 4! Little L has gone through a lot in his short life, and there's still so much more to come Please leave a review!**

**P.S: I do not own the lyrics. They are from the song: Shattered by Trading Yesterday. I do not own the quote either.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Faith.

Two weeks had passed since that eventful night. After two spoons of vegetables, four cakes and a lot of sugar cubes; ("I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret okay?") I was dismissed from the hospital. Where was I going to go? Who was I going to live with?

I was sitting in the back of this kind man's car. He offered me a Bourbon biscuit, I accepted… 6 of them. Not even my sweet supplements could fill the void. I had no purpose to serve; I was a waste of space, a waste of a life. We sat in silence, listening to the radio. I didn't know any of the songs but some of them were decent; I wondered where he was taking me.

…"And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken…"

Why? Why did those sixteen words, those nineteen syllables hurt me so much? "They're just lyrics L, they're just lyrics" I muttered to myself; a single tear spilling from my eyes. I didn't feel like L Lawliet, I had just lost my second parent. Of course my heart would be broken.

We pulled up outside an old house. The house was rather large, with flowers either side of the door. A middle-aged woman approached the gate; wide smile spread across her face.

"Hello, L. I will be taking care of you for a while. My name's Faith." I stared into her emerald eyes; honestly can be told within the eyes. She seemed genuine, a warm-hearted woman. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes matched my father's though. I didn't dwell on that for too long, there was a distant sweet smell in the air. Could it possibly be cake? I dashed out of the car, leaving them both stunned as I sped into the woman's house, peering around, looking for the kitchen.

"That's the most active he's been since his father ran away" the kind man (whose name I never learnt) stated. They both laughed, and then went to see where I had headed off to.

Another great deduction if I must say so myself. There was indeed cake in the oven, cooking nicely. It smelt so good; I wanted to eat it all, even if it was still undercooked. Faith appeared behind me, her soft chuckle travelling across the kitchen.

"Do you want some cake, dear? I made another one earlier, I heard that you liked sugar", her laugh filling the room once again. I nodded and proceeded to sit at the table, realising that I was too short. Faith looked around to see me struggling to get on a chair; she picked me up and placed me on the head chair, with several books underneath me. "Here you go; you tell me if you want more". I liked Faith. I liked her cake just as much. With jam and cream in the middle, and the top of the cake sprinkled with icing sugar; it was like heaven on a plate.

Three slices of cake and a glass of orange juice (that was far too bitter for my liking) later; the kind man left, leaving me and Faith to get to know each other a bit better.

"So, what are you in to L? Do you like Pokémon, Football?"

"Neither. I prefer 'Dexter's Lab' and tennis."

"Oh. Are you good at tennis?"

"I'm working on that. With a lower-than-average height net I am very good. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Bake. I love baking cakes and biscuits. It's very fortunate that my foster son likes sugar. You will get plenty of it here!" Why hadn't my father been like this? This woman actually cared for me; maybe I was worth something after all.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is really badly written. I'm sorry! I've got a pile of work to do, but I really wanted to update for you guys. Chapter 5 will be a LOT better I promise! Either way drop me a review, pleaseeeeee! I'm glad the story is starting to cheer up a little bit though!**


	5. Christmas

**A/N: Aww L is happy! Let's just hope it stays that way. Vote on my poll! I want to know what you think; the poll is displayed on my profile! :D Sorry it took a little long for this update, one of my closest friends passed away on the 26/11/12, she was too young to go. Still can't get my head around the thought that she's gone! So I'm really sorry about the wait, but here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas

It was a week before Christmas. This was the first Christmas that I would experience. My father never mentioned such an event, so of course I was rather confused when Faith put a tree in the Living room. Trees belong outside, don't they? That was the first time that I decorated a Christmas tree. It was so fun; I wanted to decorate twelve Christmas trees!

Faith brought in two cups of hot chocolate, one for herself and one for me. As soon as the chocolatey drink entered my mouth, I felt like I was in heaven. Faith put a Christmas film on and brought in two slices of chocolate cake; a slice each. We ate in silence as we watched the film, which was surprisingly rather entertaining. I soon grew tired; it was way past my bed time. Faith carried me up to my bed, and somewhere along the way I had fallen asleep, I did not remember falling asleep in my bed anyhow.

The next morning was a chilly morning. Even though England was chilly anyway; today was really chilly. Not that I minded though, I was going to see Father Christmas in the local shopping centre today! I was like every other three year old at this time of year… determined to be the best behaved child in the world. I may have been a genius, but I was still a child. And a child that doesn't believe in Father Christmas is like pancakes without a jar of jam and a bottle of syrup followed by 8 sugar cubes. It just doesn't happen. Never has done, never will.

I was on my way to go and meet Father Christmas; I was literally bouncing in my booster seat. Faith had a Christmas tape playing and was laughing all the way. Everything was perfect!

Being the curious child I was, my aim for the day was to find out which countries he visited first, and then find out how his beard was so long. I had never seen such a long beard… did he have to comb it every day? Did his elves help him? How is he balding at the crown if he has so much facial hair? I mentally ordered the questions in importance; the beard questions were definitely at the top.

No matter how well we plan things, things often go wrong. That is what I learned from my visit to Father Christmas.

We were queuing to get into his grotto. There was a friendly looking elf outside, telling the excited children when it was their turn to go in; and taking the pound coin from their little hands. I was about 4th in line, I couldn't contain my excitement. I was jumping everywhere, poor Faith had to put me on her shoulders to that I didn't run into the grotto out of pure excitement. There was a little blonde boy in front of me; he couldn't have been much older than me. He had deep brown eyes and he was clutching a teddy bear that looked as if it had been dragged through a bush of thorns. The teddy looked like it was very much loved; it made me want my blanket; which I had left in the car so that Father Christmas didn't think that I was a baby or something. It made me sad to think that I didn't have my blanket with me; it was the closest thing to me. It was the only thing that stuck by me through thick and thin. Faith noticed that I had quietened down. Concerned was the understatement here.

"What's the matter, L?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how sad, lonely and cold my blanket must feel all the way in the car. I didn't hesitate to think that maybe he wanted to see Father Christmas as well, I was selfish!" My lips were quivering, I needed my blanket. I sound really childish here, but I was only 3. The majority of three year olds have a teddy or something that they feel close to. My blanket was the only possession I owned that was rightfully mine.

I was quickly deprived of my thoughts, the line had moved so quickly that I was now next in line. I was once again excited; the hyper, jumpy feeling had once again returned.

* * *

There was a crashing sounds coming from Father Christmas' grotto. Faith took a large step back; with me still on her shoulders. The next thing the grotto went up in flames; and there were fire alarms going off in the whole shopping centre. Faith put me down realising that she wouldn't be able to run out of the building and carry me. I was instructed to follow.

I couldn't help being a curious child, and the little boy was still with Father Christmas in the grotto. I couldn't leave them to burn like the rest of the shopping centre had. I edged closer to the grotto, Faith has long gone, I was all alone once again. The roof of the grotto collapsed, causing me to jump back in fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Father Christmas, lying on the floor surrounded by the fire. The little boy was nowhere to be seen. I made my way to him, jumping swiftly through the flame, which was a thin layer surrounding Father Christmas.

"Hey! Mister Father Christmas! C'mon, you need to get out of here!" His face was planted on the ground, but I could see how shaky the man was. "You need to get out of here, before the fire spreads!" By now the ring of fire around them was slowly crowding us, about to cook the both of us alive. "Come on Father Christmas, I'm not ready to die yet, and neither are you! Come on, let's get out of here!"

The man turned his head to see me staring at him, covered in soot from the now destroyed grotto. "You need to get out! Don't you worry about me; you need to get back to your parents!"

Father Christmas saw that I was not going to move, he quickly got to his feet; his leg looked injured. He picked me up, carrying me like a baby, covered me in his jacket and leaped through the fire once again, fast enough to not be burnt. We just about made it out of the building when he collapsed, gasping for breath. A member of staff approached us, with a man in a suit following behind. The man in the suit was carrying a blanket. He scooped me up; it was then that I realised that it was my blanket that he was holding. I held it tight, sobbing into the scent of myself.

"Hey now, come on. You're ok, don't cry son." The man pulled me closer to him; I looked up to see a kind face. He was middle aged, with glasses on his nose. Who was he? How did he have my blanket? Where was Faith?

I turned my head to look at Father Christmas. It turned out that he was a young man, and he was rather thin. His beard was pretend and his hair was brown, not grey. An ambulance was pulling up just as the kind man carried me away.

"Mister kind man, he is going to be okay; isn't he?"

"I'm sure that he will be fine. Come on, let's get away from here."

The kind man sat me in the back seat of his car. He drove away from the shopping centre; leaving all the events of the day behind. I never saw Faith again; apparently she gave the man the blanket and told him to give it to the little boy with black hair and dark eyes. I fell asleep in the car, dreaming about a magnificent chocolate cake.

* * *

**A/N: This was so sad to write Bad luck just seems to follow little L everywhere! Sorry for the late post, chapter 6 will be soon!**


	6. Watari

**A/N: In this chapter a lot of things that had gone on in Chapter 5 are basically summed up XD for example where Faith has gone and who the man that takes L away is… although I'm sure you can guess :D Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated, but please don't feel obliged to review :D**

**I do not own Hansel and Gretel.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Watari

So apparently Faith had fled the country in fear of getting accused of neglect. Apparently she thought I was with her, until she looked around to see me not there. Apparently. Do I believe a single word of it? Of course not. A simple explanation could have had me and Faith back together rather quickly. However, it was obvious that she did not want me. Why else would she give a kind looking man my blanket; telling him to give it to the dark haired and dark eyed little child? It just doesn't add up! Well, I no longer had faith in Faith. She was my hope of a future. I now know what I actually meant to her though. I was just a test; a test to see if she could bring up a child. Well, let me be the first person to tell you this Faith; you will never raise a child for the better. You remind me of the old lady in the gingerbread house… the one off Hansel and Gretel. Feed me up with your sugary treats and then eat me. Well, I'm glad that I escaped your evil plot.

I was rather tired after processing all of those thoughts. After waking up from a deep sleep, (ooh, I can taste the chocolate cake. Warm, oozing with melted chocolate. It was like heaven on a plate) I realised that we were still driving.

"Excuse me, mister?"

"I see you're awake now. You were pretty out of it. Call me Watari, what shall I be calling you?"

"L. My name is L. But, mister Watari, where are we going?"

"Until we find further placement, you will be attending the orphanage that me and a colleague run. Once we have some details about you, we can fit you into a more suited place. Until then, Wammy's House is your home."

"Why would I have to leave? Don't you like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you, I think of you as a very polite little boy. The complication with placing you in Wammy's House is that only certain children attend the orphanage. Of course, if you meet our criteria, you may well be able to stay!"

"I like you, Watari. Can we be friends? Even if I have to go somewhere else?" This hit Watari like a tonne of bricks.

"Of course, L."

"Yey!" I was happy now. I had a friend. I'd never had a friend before; and now, all of a sudden I had a friend. I was as happy as a boy who had just been neglected two times could ever be.

Shortly after our conversation we arrived at Wammy's House. The exterior was magnificent. Tall iron gates, a garden that stretched out further than I could see, and the biggest house that I had ever seen.

"Wow." That was the only word that I was able to say.

Watari chuckled. "Glad you like it, L. For the time being, this will be your home. Come, let me show you around." Watari led me through the double doors, made from a beautiful oak.

The interior was just as magnificent. With varnished oak doors to every room and a wide staircase to the right, the place was like a mansion. I couldn't believe that I was going to be living here – even if it was only for a short period of time. There was a door directly in front of me with a gold plaque upon it. Stepping closer to read what the plaque had inscribed on it, I realised that it was labelled "Wammy". I turned to see that every other door had a plaque on it; it wasn't too hard to find the kitchen. Well, actually it was really easy to find the kitchen. There were sweet smells slowly filling the rest of the orphanage. The smell was similar to faith's five star chocolate cakes; but surely there couldn't be chocolate cake cooking?

I silently opened the door to the kitchen, intending to sneak in. Unfortunate for me, I had forgotten that Watari was stood behind me, watching my every move.

"Hungry, L?"

"Oh yes! Do I smell cake?"

"Nope!" Watari chuckled. "You can smell the finest chocolate biscuits in the whole of Winchester! Just wait until you try one, you'll have to eat dinner first though."

Watari saw the disappointment on my little face. No cake? No cake? How is that possible? Maybe the chocolate biscuits would be equally as nice; they smelt nice after all.

"Let's go and find your room, eh?" Watari suggested with a light grin upon his aging face.

"Yes! Yes! Double yes! I want to see my room! What colour are the walls? Do I have a real bed like I had with Faith? Do I share with anyone? Who's in the room next to me?"

"I've only known you for a few hours and I already know that you're a very inquisitive little boy!"

"I am _not _inquisitive! I'm just curious, isn't every other child?"

"You know what, L? I think you might just be exactly what we're looking for here at Wammy's house. Let's go see your room."

* * *

**A/N: Suspenseeeee! Sorry this took so long! But hey, it's CHRISTMAAAAS! On the 9th day of Christmas my true love sent to meeeee; 9 maids a milking! I looove Christmas! I Hope you all had a good Christmas! :D**


	7. Apologies (not a chapter)

I'm very sorry but this is not a chapter.

I won't be updating for a little while, due to exams and stuff. I am really sorry, but I will try and find the time to update for you guys!

Thank you for the time you took to read this, and have a good start to the new season!:D


End file.
